The 'NaLu' Day
by beatress
Summary: Because they said it was the 'NaLu' day but neither knows what it is supposed to mean… NaLu


**The 'NaLu' Day**

* * *

 **Summary:** Because they said it was the 'NaLu' day but neither knows what it is supposed to mean… NaLu

* * *

"Lucy, You're finally here! Come help me out!" the pink-haired dragon slayer called out to the blonde who walked in just now. She gazed at all the guild members being busy with decorations. She couldn't help but wonder if there was a festival nearby. Natsu was excited about it and she was well… tired after just arriving that morning from the mission. Surprisingly they finished earlier than they were supposed to. The client was not happy that they were leaving. It seemed so suspicious to her. But what was happening now was even more suspicious…

"What's all this for?" she asked. The dragon slayer looked at the celestial spirit mage in disbelief and later chuckled, not before pointing out how weird she was.

"It's nalu day, stupid!" He grinned- wondering whatever 'nalu' was. _Perhaps it is this 'nalu' guy's birthday. Oh, then we have to prepare a present. We were running out of time._ He thought.

Her silence notified him of her lack of recollection of the said day.

"You don't remember? We celebrated it last year too" He pointed out. He clearly remembered having a grand feast last year under the Rainbow Sakuras. The whole of Magnolia joined too. Clearly, he felt smarter than Lucy for remembering the fact and its details.

"Yeah, but why are we celebrating such a day?..." She questioned. She wondered that last year too but never could come up with any plausible explanations. Perhaps it was just another day to party for the guild. _Seriously, these people are making excuses to slack off._ She thought.

"Hmmmm…. Who knows? It's Mira's order and Erza is the supervisor. You can question them if you want" Lucy imagined the scenario and froze for a second, earning concern from her now boyfriend.

"I'd rather pass on it" She declined his polite offer of death.

"Now come we are getting late. We have to finish the preparations before Erza starts her check ups" He grabbed her hand and dragged her with him. She let him- a smile adorning her face as a glimpse of the little ring on her finger caught her eyes. It became bigger recollecting how he proposed to her a few days back, on the exact same day they got together two years back. Although they announced it to the guild a couple days later- one because they were on a mission together without Happy and two because of their revenge for the pranks the guild members played to get them together.

But still… she couldn't put a finger on what this 'Nalu' day was… She'd just have to let her have some time to think and she'll figure out. For now, she'll just enjoy her time with the guild and her Natsu…

 **:: 0 ::**

"Are they really this dense?" The ice mage said, being a witness to the conversation just now (from far). "I thought Lucy was smarter than this"

"Poor souls, they don't even realise we are celebrating the day they got together two years back. Love does really make you blind" Mira appeared all so suddenly from behind, giggling to herself.

"Sheesh, whoever came up with this ridiculous idea?!" Gray grunted, tired of being the errand boy for the past three days. If the errands were small it would have been fine. One day he'd be ordered to bring the strawberries from Mt. Hakobe- the sweetest ones at that (definitely Erza's order) and the other day, he'd be asked to go all the way to Crocus to get some flower. He was simply tired of it all. Like always, his time was bad though- very bad.

A smiling Mira now had tears at the ends of her eyes. Gray realised his slip of tongue and wondered why he always says such stuff knowing only the takeover mage could come up with it. His fear for life increased ten-fold when he saw an angry Erza (in the NaLu day support team headed by Mira) marched towards the duo, wanting to know who upset Mira on the auspicious day.

 _So much for opening my mouth for the first time in three days… Way to go Gray!_ He thought, trying his best to save his life. After all, he had his day too- one for him and Juvia. He had to be alive till then. Especially since his punishment included two days devoted to them (not that he minded but he was a shy fellow. Everyone knows! XD)

Mira had it all planned- and no one messes with the demon's plans- not a dragon slayer or a devil slayer.

* * *

 **A/n: I could write it after thinking for a long time. I hope you enjoyed this… There is a lot of NaLu happening in secret here… fufufu…**

 **Oh, yes- I had to add Gray here- he's just another adorable dork!**

 **Leave your thoughts and comments on this one and share the NaLu love!**


End file.
